This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically to cable connector assemblies with mating guide surfaces.
Modern electronic systems such as telecommunications systems and computer systems often include large circuit boards called backplane boards which are rack mounted or retained in cabinets and are electrically connected to a number of smaller circuit boards called daughter cards. Electrical connectors establish communications between the backplane and the daughter cards, and other electronic devices within the system.
As more functionality is added to electronic systems and as electrical components become more miniaturized, the demand for circuit board interfaces with multiple interface connections has increased. Typically, the backplane or daughter cards included within these systems have multiple electrical connectors for transmission of high speed signals, low speed signals, power, etc. that are transferred to the various components of the system. At least some known electrical systems include multiple connectors arranged in a vertically stacked or horizontally aligned relationship along a single circuit board, wherein each of the connectors is configured to mate with a corresponding plug assembly. These electrical systems provide the connectors in a close relationship. Generally, the connectors are difficult to reach once the connectors are installed, as the connectors may be positioned in the back of the cabinet housing the circuit board. As such, mating the plug assemblies with the connectors can be difficult, as the plug assembly must be properly aligned with the connector prior to mating. Additionally, some connectors require large forces to be applied to mate or remove the plug assembly with the connector, thus providing stress to the components and possible damage or fatigue to the connector if the plug assembly is not properly aligned.
Additional challenges are produced by the increasing speeds and density of signals transmitted across circuit board interfaces in some electrical systems. In systems of this type, shielding of the signals is a growing concern. In at least some known systems, the plug assemblies are coupled to a shielded cable having a cable braid terminated to a conductive shell of the plug assembly. While a satisfactory mechanical and electrical connection between the cable braid and the shells may result from such a construction, issues still remain with shielding along the mating interface of the plug assembly and the connector.